


Vampyr Moniez

by ForeverAndAlways



Series: meme series (bc im a copycat) [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 10:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAndAlways/pseuds/ForeverAndAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>my name is danyul and im a vampyr</p><p>my story all started on....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> im bored and also i dont feel like writing anything that i care about putting effort into

hallo mi name is danyul and im a vampire.

i didnt ask to b a vampyr but i am and i wont change that cuz its who i am. my luv story starts on a cold and rainy night with a sleepy drunk teenager named Phil lester.

i was brooding as usual waiting 4 my bus wen suddenly a wild teenager apered!!!!

“r u okay” i asked him as he fell on my lap.

“back tf off m81!!!11!!” he yelled in my face.

i kood smell the drinx from like 12 milez away.

“dude r u drunk??” I aksed.

“maybe. wanna have seks w/ me?”

“hell fucking yea”

we took off each others clothes with the passion of 100000000 suns and had hot gay seks

it was gr8

and i bit him and now hes a vampyr like me. He hates me but he lives with me anywayz. 

this is how r story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg sorry

"Am i gonna get prego bc ur a vampyr???" Fill asked obviously being an ignorant lil shit.

"No wtf fill that is....unless u have a mole on ur right butt cheek" wtf he didnt right.

"OMG DANYUL I DO HAVE A MOLE ON MY RIGHT BUTT CHEEK IM NOT PREPARED TO RAISE A CHILD HALP ME DANYUL" fill started crying.

"God filip stop fucking crying so i can fucking help u"

"BUT---BABIES. THEY SCARE ME"

"Ill help u raise the babies. Its prob gonna be lots of babies cuz twins and triplets are in my family so yay"

"WTF DANYUL"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda sad today


	3. Chapter 3

"FILIP STOP BEING SO MELODROMATIC AND TAKE THE FUKKING PREGO TEST"

"Fine but if its inakurat i blame u" fill stormd into the bathrom

Five hours l8r he came out and shooted "NO MY LYFE ISNT FAIR IM PREGO AND A VAMPYR"

"Wtf fill calm down"

"Im moving in w u bc u got us into dis mess"

"Okay but u cant eat my sereal" 

"DONT U FUKKING DARE" i yeled as fill dove 4 mi sereal.

Fill fell face down and skreemed "OW THE BABIEZ"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sad. Ill be back sometime tomorrow.


	4. Im bored and dont judge me okay

TGE BABEEZ  
Wii rushed fil to do hospetial and da doktors took him in imediately

""""""IS FIL OK"""""""  
i screamed

I screamed the loudest high piched skreem EVER 

"R FIL AND MY BABEEZ OK"

NO ONE ANSWERED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I only feel sad at night

**Author's Note:**

> help me i know what i want to write but its coming out all wrong halp


End file.
